Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by MajorSON912
Summary: Paula actually sends Spencer to military school. Will she be able to keep her secret or will her feelings force her to break the rules?
1. Chapter 1

First fan fic I've ever written, feel free to add constructive criticism, compliments, questions, concerns, even insults :)

Let me know if you guys want me to continue on with this story.

Mostly Spencer's point of view unless otherwise noted.

I do not own anything originally from the show.

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

You always think the worst will happen if your parents found out something…not so nice about you. Be it drugs, alcohol, sex, or just some dirty little secret you have locked away.

It's on reality shows all the time, where one really horrible messed up kid would be sent to boot camp or military school to straighten them out. My mother happened to take the option to a new, literal sense.

"THAT'S IT! I'm sending you off to military school and that's final!"

I think I've heard those same exact words in a nightmare I had not so long ago. For some strange reason I came out to my mother in that nightmare…oh wait, I just did in real life.

"Mom you can't be serious?!"

"Paula, I'm warning you, don't do this."

Thank God for my father stepping in, maybe he can take care of all this.

"Arthur can't you see she's sick! She needs help."

I need help?! Oh yeah, because being gay is such a life threatening disease. You would think my mother would know better being a doctor and all. Didn't they take homosexuality out of the illness books all the way in the 1970s?

Maybe right now wouldn't be a good time to ask.

"No she doesn't Paula! She's perfectly fine. You're pushing her away!"

"You keep this up Arthur and I'll divorce you in a second!"

I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't put my father through so much.

Hell, I would never be able to forgive myself for making, not only my life harder, but for my brothers Glen and Clay as well.

"Dad, no it's okay."

"No Spencer, it's not okay! Paula she's our daughter and –"

"I will not support her bad choices Arthur!"

Whoa, okay, back up, did she just imply I chose to be gay?

"Mom you can't be serious! You think I want to be gay? You think I just woke up one morning and decided this? My life would be soo much easier if I were straight. It's not my fault Mom. I can't control my feelings. You want me to live a lie?"

And lemme tell you, it's pretty damn hard to keep up a lie like that. Pretending to be straight, yeah tried that already.

Who would know better than my ex-boyfriend Dan, my first ever boyfriend from freshman year. We went out for 2 years and I finally realized, "Oh hey, I was never really attracted to you, sorry!"

I had a feeling something was up when I felt more comfortable kissing my best friend than my own boyfriend. You would think 2 years is really long to figure something like that out. Well to tell you the truth, denial is a very, very powerful thing.

Dan turned out to be really understanding about it. He wasn't really surprised either. I guess it explains our great friendship even after breaking up, unlike most other teenage break ups.

Speaking of break ups, I can't let this one between my mom and dad happen.

"Dad the last thing I want is for you guys to get a divorce because of me… I'll go."

"Oh no you won't Spencer."

"Dad! Really, it's okay, I'll go."

Ever since my dad lost his job my mom has kept this advantage over him. It's like he's powerless now.

Every time my mom makes a decision he had to go along with it otherwise she'd cut him off completely. I wouldn't be surprised with how cold hearted she was now to actually do that to someone you've been with all these years.

It made me sick. But the thought of my dad having to struggle with divorce was too much to handle.

It's the only reason why I agreed to military school.

I was lucky I would only have to spend my senior year there, since I just completed my junior year at West High School in Ohio.

It's sad that my last year of high school would be spent away like this.

What I didn't realize was that this school would change my life completely.

And I thought I was afraid of my mother finding out I was gay.

Wait until you're in a school surrounded by 800 intimidating military students.

NOW I'm scared.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys

Thanks for the reviews guys.

I'm not the fastest writer on earth but bear with me; I will put in an effort to update a couple times a week.

Italics Flashbacks

I do not own anything from the show.

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

Remember that part of the movie from Madagascar, you know when the characters were in Grand Central and they made that comment about Connecticut being filled with trees?

They weren't kidding…

God and I thought Ohio was bad. I'm afraid if I breathe in too deep I might DIE from oxygen overdose.

Yes, the military school my so-called mother decided to send me happens to be all the way in Stamford, Connecticut. Seriously, this state cost me some points in geography because I could never remember who or where the hell they were.

I won't be able to go back home until Thanksgiving, and for only four days!

Vivian, my best friend, wasn't too happy when she heard what happened.

"_YOU DID WHAT?!"_

_Okayyyy, maybe that was an understatement._

"_You telling your mother, the she-devil of all that is cruel and maniacal, that you are gay was probably the STUPIDEST thing you could have ever done!" _

_I couldn't help but laugh as she kept pacing and waving around her hands as she talked. I swear she could never hide her Italian side. _

"_UGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_She isn't always like that, she's just angry with the whole situation._

"_Why do you have to go all the way to Connecticut? God Spencer I hate you!"_

_Okay, she's angry at me and the situation._

"_Viv, you know I had to tell her sooner or later, it was bugging the crap out of me." _

"_But Spencer, that's what you have me for, I'm your best friend remember? You talk to me, I listen until I start day dreaming and then I just nod, smile and say yes… but you usually feel better after an hour or two." _

"_Vivian, you have the attention span of a goldfish. You start daydreaming every three seconds and forget what I'm…Vivian!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What was I just saying?"_

"_Um, something about goldfish crackers…speaking of which, do you have any, I'm starved."_

_See? Told you she could never hide her Italian side, which of course includes her appetite. But even with her huge appetite, I have no idea where she puts it all because she's still as skinny as a stick. _

"_Yeah sure, we'll go downstairs."_

"_Um no, I'm comfy as hell and have no urge or motivation to move. How about we start your training early and you learn how to take commands. _

_Private Carlin, go get me some damn goldfish crackers before I make you drop!"_

"_Drop what? Drop kick your face? OH! Do you need some ice for that BURN?"_

"_Oh yeah, that'll get you far in military school. Ha! I can't wait to see you all turned into Cadet Kelly or whatever that Disney channel movie was called. Maybe they'll teach you how to treat your superiors with respect."_

"_I hated that movi– wait, what superior are you talking about, I see no superior."_

"_Spencer please, you know you're my bitch."_

"_I hate you Vivian."_

"_And that's why I love you hahaha." _

Our friendship is a bit odd, but I'll still miss her terribly. No, I'm not in love with my best friend, but I will agree she is pretty hot. The occasional dare will come up at parties to make out with her, but besides that, she's like family to me.

We promised to talk every night while I was away. She made me promise anyway just to make sure I didn't fall off any rope bridges or something like that.

Anyways, the train ride up to the northeast took up a good nine hours of my life. I spent the time away playing Tetris on my laptop. Seriously does this game ever end? I'm already at level 35 and it's still going. The blocks on this level are crazier than the Mad Hatter witnessing the Boston Tea Party.

The ticket attendant was hot though. She didn't look a day older than 22 and had the sexiest Spanish accent I've ever heard. She would always smile at me whenever she passed by.

Sadly, so did this creep that was sitting right across from me. The idiot thought I was smiling back at him when really I was checking out the attendant. Extreme sketch festival, but luckily he had to get off the next stop.

So the train finally got to my destination and I boarded off with my huge luggage and all. The city seemed nice. It had buildings, restaurants, theatres and works of art everywhere.

The statues were amazing because I really thought they were people for a second. I even recognized the statue in front of the library there as the sailor and nurse kissing after World War II. As for the real people walking around, it was nice to see a huge diversity of different races and colors.

But knowing my luck, it turns out I wouldn't be around the city part much where I was going.

The taxi took me up a good 30 minutes to an area they call "North Stamford" and by God I don't think I would ever be able to find myself out of this place.

It was woods and mansions and more woods everywhere! The taxi must have passed at least 5 deer walking down the road.

When the taxi guy stopped, we parked in front of this huge grey building. From far away it looked like a fortress with architecture mirroring medieval castles but with arcs that matched a cathedral.

I paid and thanked the guy and got my luggage out of the trunk. Walking into the front entrance there was a huge rock with engravings in it:

CADET CODE

A CADET WILL NEVER LIE, CHEAT OR STEAL

OR TOLERATE THOSE WHO DO.

Great, I spend 10 seconds at this school and I'm already breaking their code. It's not my fault I'm lying to them about who I really am. I'm not the one who voluntarily signed up.

The lobby was beautiful, with marble stone everywhere and a mosaic of the military insignia in the middle of the room. It's a shame that no matter how beautiful this place is, I'll still end up hating it.

Then I noticed some lady in uniform staring at me from the front desk and realized I should probably check myself in.

"Hi, how are you tod–"

"Name?"

Geez lady, way to get to the point here, I was just trying to be friendly. However, she seemed to have a pretty tough demeanor for a secretary. Her pointed chin and hard eyes exaggerated this completely.

"Um, Spencer Carlin."

"Grade?"

"12th"

"Hmm, oh yes, the new girl from Ohio. Yes, you are assigned to Alpha Company, 4th platoon."

Wait, I'm a part of a company? I don't even like business. And what the hell is a platoon?

"Sarah here will show you where you'll be staying." She pointed to the tan skinned girl next to her. She seemed friendly and even waved, unlike the secretary next to her. "She will also issue you all your clothing and such."

Great, so I brought this huge ass suitcase for absolutely nothing. My mother could have mentioned something. I hope dad is doing okay.

As we were walking away I thought I'd be nice and thank the secretary.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, what?"

Um thank you? Did I already do something wrong? Luckily Sarah turned out to be really nice and helped me out.

She whispered really close, "Ma'am. She's a lieutenant and you have to call her Ma'am. Not all the officers are like that but she's in a right mood today."

"Thank you… Ma'am."

"You're welcome Miss Carlin."

Sarah and I walked down the hall towards a huge closet. She got my measurements real fast and handed me five "blouses" which were really just the green collared shirts, five "trousers" which were the matching green pants, five jackets that went over the uniform, a belt, belt buckle, really shiny shoes, five pairs of long black socks, and my name plate.

"God, they really make you wear this everyday?"

"No not everyday, because we get to wear whatever we want on the weekends, but Fridays are PT days, and I need to give you a uniform for that too."

"PT? You mean like physical therapy?"

"Haha, no silly, PT as in Physical Training. You know push-ups, sit-ups, running and obstacle courses."

"Oh…wait you said obstacle courses?"

"Yeah, oh don't worry you'll be just fine. You're athletic right?"

If you consider picking up that remote and doing thumb exercises changing the channel as athletic, then yes, I'm "very athletic".

"Eh, more or less I guess?"

"No worries. Here, there's your BDU's."

"What's a BDU?"

"Oh it stands for Battle Dress Uniform. It's the camouflage uniforms. You know like the ones the military uses for combat? We use those for training. And here are your boots and wool socks. Believe me, you better wear those socks with those otherwise your feet will hate you forever."

"Thanks, um Ma'am?"

"Haha, you really don't have to call me that. I might be a cadet lieutenant but I don't expect friends to be so formal."

Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad, Sarah seemed really nice and she even considers me a friend.

"Thanks Sarah, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it Carlin."

After all that Sarah helped me carry all my clothing to my room. It was in the other building next to this one. Checking the clock, it only took ten minutes to get all my stuff.

"Wow Sarah, you're quick."

"Well I have to be, I'm Company S4, which means I'm in charge of the entire inventory."

"Okay, what do they mean by Company? I get confused every time they say it."

"Let me explain. The school has 800 cadets more or less. We're divided into four companies: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta. We're Alpha Company. Now those companies are split into four platoons, like groups if you may. You're in 4th platoon. Get it?"

"Kinda? It makes sense, but it will take me a while to get used to it."

"Haha, don't worry. You'll get it eventually."

We finally got to the third floor and stopped in front of a room.

"Well here's your barrack, number 312."

Barrack? Oh I think she means room. Damn this military lingo. They should have issued me a book so I can understand what the hell everyone is saying.

"Thanks Sarah."

"No problem. And hey, if you need help with anything I'm just down the hall in 315. Classes start Monday so get your stuff ready and organized. See you around Carlin."

"Bye."

Good, it was Saturday and that would be plenty of time to get all this together. Maybe I can even check out the building a bit more.

I opened the door into my room and dumped all my stuff on an empty bed. The room was nice, with two beds, two closets, a desk on each side of the room and a window with a sweet view. There was another door that connected to a bathroom and shower. Not too shabby really.

All of a sudden a girl walked into the room.

"Oh hey, you must be Spencer my roommate." She extended her hand towards me.

"I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long guys, work is taking over my life.

The reviews are awesome.

However this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is most welcome.

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

"_Here's a toast to early mornings, late nights, and butch women!!"_

_Oh yeah, Vivian totally knew how to make military school seem so great._

_She definitely knew how to throw a farewell party though._

_Champagne, great food, all my friends, what else could I possibly ask for._

_Maybe a stripper…or two?_

Vivian was wrong about the butch women part though, seeing as how this girl in front of me was no where near boyish looking.

"I'm Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

Quite the contrary, I've never seen any girl as beautiful as the one standing before me. It might explain my lack of brain power to shake her hand in return. Instead my brain decides to shut down and let my motor skills fall apart, even though I keep telling my hand to move.

Finally they come back to me and I make up some lame excuse for gandering at her like that.

"Oh hey, sorry I was completely spaced out, what was your name again?"

She chuckled and extended her hand. "No worries, I'm Ashley."

I smiled back while I extended my own hand. "I'm Spencer, nice to meet you."

Wow her hands are soft. Wait, ugh Spencer you dunce you can't be thinking about your roommate like that! This will not make your year any easier. Not that it even looked remotely easy with what you've already experienced.

Ashley walked past me and went to her closet. "So, you're new here?"

"Yeah, all the way from Ohio."

"Wow, your family moved all the way from Ohio to come here?"

Ha! Like my mother would ever put herself through that much trouble just for me.

"Not exactly, they're still over in Ohio. I was just sent here for the school."

"Oh. Well don't worry I bet you'll like it here."

With a roommate like you I bet I'll like it here too. Damn it! No, she probably doesn't even go that way.

"Leave a boyfriend back home?"

"No, I mean I broke up with my last boyfriend months before I knew I was going to this boarding school. But we broke up on good terms."

Yeah good terms only because he was extremely understanding and it was because of circumstances beyond our control haha.

"That's cool. It shows that some teenagers are mature unlike some around here."

"How about you Ashley? Are you going out with anyone?"

Please say no, please say no, pleeeease say no.

She laughed. "No."

YES!

"I have no time to go out with anyone, it's way too distracting. I need to focus on a lot of things for school, you know?"

"Yeah, that's good though. You're very ambitious."

"No, just really stubborn haha. Do you need help unpacking?"

Awh, not only is she drop dead gorgeous, but she's sweet too.

"I can take care of that, thanks, but do you think you could explain how to put the uniform together?"

"Sure, I'll show you mine."

Ashley reached into her closet and took out her uniform. I swear with all the stuff she had on there, I wouldn't be surprised if she fell wearing it.

"Ignore all the decorations; it's from being in this school for three years."

"Wow, and all I have is this name plate."

"Haha, don't worry, I bet in a couple of weeks you'll have decorations of your own. I'll even help you out."

"Everyone just loves to help out everyone here don't they?"

"Of course Spencer, I'd like to think we're all a team you know? Why wouldn't we want to help out our fellow comrades? That's one of the main things we're taught here."

"So why is the secretary lady so scary?"

She giggled at this. "You mean Lieutenant Bragg? Yeah, she can get pretty mean sometimes but she does it to kinda toughen us up. All the Army Instructors will do that to you. It makes you ready for the real world."

"That is if I even make it to the real world after this school."

She giggled at this too. She's so cute when she laughs.

"You're funny Spencer, I'm glad I got a nice roommate this time…unlike last year, ugh."

"Who were you stuck with last year?"

"Madison Duarte. I swear that girl gets on my nerves. She would always hog the shower forever and never help me clean the barrack. Even as a cadet she bothers me because she has no effort or motivation. Drama, drama, drama, that's what that entire girl is about."

"It might be military school but it's still high school you know."

"Yeah, you're right. But hey let me help you get your name plate on your jacket before you seriously hurt yourself."

I guess she saw me attempt to get the little clip thingies off the back but failing miserably.

"You have to be careful whenever you put these things on your uniforms. The clutches won't hurt you but it's the pin part that will when you try to get it through your uniform. Believe me my fingers hated me after being pricked so many times."

Ashley had me put on the jacket part over my shirt so she could put the name plate on right. "When you get the pin through you put the clutches back on so the pin part doesn't stab you haha."

As she was doing this, I couldn't help but notice that her face was inches away from mine.

"There, all done." She looked up at me and smiled. I tried smiling back but all I could do was look at her eyes. They were a beautiful dark brown, but even so they had a certain brightness to them.

My brain finally started functioning again. "Thanks Ashley."

"No problem Spencer." She walked back to her uniform and put it away. How long was I staring? Oh God, I really hope I didn't just give myself away.

"Hey, do you want to go grab some lunch? I can introduce you to the whole gang and everything."

Okay she didn't notice. Good.

"Sure."

"Great! You get everything situated. I have to go check on some things but I'll be back around noon. Sound good?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Ashley left and I started putting away my uniforms and other gear. I noticed a little handbook in one of the drawers and decided to check it out. I wouldn't want to be completely ignorant of the rules in this school.

A couple of pages into the manual, I recognize one title.

**DADT **

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell Regulation**

**A cadet cannot be discriminated for sexual orientation. **

**Under DADT no cadet may instigate that a fellow cadet is homosexual. If a cadet instigates, they will be expelled immediately. However, if a cadet is indeed homosexual, DADT does not allow homosexual conduct. This includes telling others one is homosexual and engaging in homosexual acts. **

I was aware of the military being against homosexuality and all, but I'm glad to see that no one can really ask if they think you are. If anyone tries to point a finger at me they'll get expelled! But that means I can't exactly ask anyone else either.

So now all I have to do is avoid telling anyone I happen to be gay and avoid making out with any girls around the barracks.

It shouldn't be too hard…if only they didn't put one of the hottest girls I've ever seen in the same room as me!

I look at the clock and notice I have about an hour before Ashley shows up and we have to go to lunch. It wouldn't be too bad of an idea to try out my new bed.

As I lie down I realize for a military bed, it's pretty comfy. Maybe too comfy because all of a sudden my eyelids just got heavier and heavier and…

Note:

For some reason the site won't let me put up a link for the image.

But if you guys want to see what their uniforms look like, go on google images and type in JROTC Class A Uniform, click on the second picture.

The one on the left is the guy's uniform, the one on the right is the girl's uniform.

Hope that helps :)


End file.
